Star Trek: Shattered Universe
| Year = 2293 | Stardate = 9585.9 | Platform = }} Think Fast. Shoot Faster. - Star Trek: Shattered Universe is a spaceflight battle simulation Star Trek game set in the mirror universe. Summary On stardate 9585.9, Captain Sulu and the proceeds at maximum warp, shattering most of her dilithium crystals, on an intercept course with USS Ranger and , answering their priority-one distress call. While aiding the Ranger, Commander Chekov, commanding the Enterprise, has become caught in the throat of the Janus vortex, an ion storm which exists in Federation and Tholian space simultaneously. Upon impact with the storm, Chekov attempts to warn the Excelsior off, saying Enterprise-A's warp core is breaching. Excelsior loses its last crystal, and fades into the mirror universe. Sulu's ship has taken on the styling of a Terran Empire starship, the ISS Excelsior. Sulu, in an Empire uniform himself appears to be in the form of his mirror duplicate, with a jagged scar down his face. The mirror Chekov hails Sulu, informing him his conspiracy against the Terran Empire is revealed. Chekov then orders the ISS Enterprise-A to completely destroy the ISS Ranger, a duplicate of the vessel Sulu attempted to rescue. Chekov has somehow sabotaged the phasers of Excelsior, and orders the vessel attacked with fighters from Enterprise. Sulu's shuttlebay crew are surprised to find it is stocked with Wraith-class fighters, he orders them dispatched immediately... Gameplay Shattered Universe * Stardate unknown (c. 9586) * Janus Prime vortex Excelsior fighters must disable the ISS Enterprise-A. An antimatter bomb launched by Chekov shortly before retreating endangers Excelsior, and Sulu is forced to order a withdrawal, after Chekov's remaining fighters are neutralized. This results in the destruction of Janus Prime. Fire and Ice * Stardate 9587.5 * Vasilakis Nebula A fighter is launched to recover asteroids to be used as raw materials for Excelsior's journey. It is harried by Klingon fighters, which later attack the wounded Excelsior. The imperial starship ISS Renegade chases off a Klingon battle cruiser to escort Excelsior to be repaired. Renegade * Stardate 9588.7 * Empire Starbase 9 As the ship is repaired, messages to the starbase increase, and Sulu's cover is blown. Empire fighters attack Excelsior in its dock. Once a fighter destroys the mooring clamps, the ship is freed but must defeat the Renegade to escape. Tyranny of Numbers * Stardate 9589.2 * Daystrom Test Grounds Fleeing Empire space, Excelsior crosses an abandoned weapons range. It is contacted by the M-5 computer, which declares them unnecessary personnel. Four abandoned starships, all controlled by the computer, arrive: the ISS Excalibur, ISS Hood, ISS Potemkin and ISS Lexington. After Excelsior fighters defeat them, an Orion raider attempts to take the weakened starship. The Way of All Empires * Stardate 9590.3 * Epsilon Indi In need of dilithium crystals, The Excelsior approaches a seemingly abandoned starbase, and encounters Chekov once again. Two ships, one Miranda- and one Akula-class move in and a fighter must hold them off while Excelsior blasts open the starbase's main reactor. The fighter then recovers the dilithium crystals when the ISS Enterprise arrives. The fighter defeats the Enterprise's fighters, and Chekov retreats, vowing to hunt Sulu to the edge of space. Field of Honor * Stardate 9594.4 * Klingon Alliance * V'Hort Lghan IX As Excelsior ventures into Klingon space, signs of a great devastation are apparent. No resistance is encountered, instead the remains of large planetoids drifting in space. With shields and weapons down, Excelsior is once again in need of raw materials. A fighter is sent into an asteroid field to recover select asteroids containing minerals. Along the way the fighter encounters constant Klingon fighter waves and has a fairly difficult time recovering the minerals. After all the supplies are recovered, a huge wave of Klingon fighters attacks the defenseless Excelsior, and after the fighter repels them, two Orion cruisers arrive. After the fighter destroys one capital ship, the other retreats and an Orion fighter is added to the Excelsior's arsenal. A Dish Best Served Cold * Stardate 9599.7 * Klingon starbase XIII Excelsior continues into Klingon space and encounters a transmission from a Klingon starbase indicating that they are under attack by an "Imperial Superweapon" with thousands dead. Sulu decides to divert the Excelsior to render assistance, only to find the battle is over. Two heavily damaged cruisers are on the verge of warp core breaches, threatening the starbase. Two fighters are sent out as cover while Excelsior tows the cruisers away with a tractor beam, allowing them to explode safely. But now the starbase has launched a full assault of fighters, and called in two Insurrection-class Birds-of-Prey. The fighters must defeat the capital ships and the enemy fighters before Excelsior can escape. From Hell's Heart * Stardate 9602.9 * Qo'noS * Klingon Starbase 1 * Klingon Starbase 2 Sulu and the Excelsior have discovered the source of the "Imperial Superweapon" that has been unleashed against the Klingons: a Planet Killer, similar to the one encountered in our universe. Under the control of two old-style [[Constitution-class]] starships Mirror universe counterparts to the USS Constellation (NCC-1017) and USS Intrepid (NCC-1631), the Planet Killer moves in on the Klingon homeworld. Sulu directs the Excelsior to Qo'nos and launches all fighters with intentions to help, but the Klingons send a K't'inga-class cruiser and launches a squad of fighters. Forced into a defensive position, the fighters hold off the Klingon attack, meanwhile the Planet Killer wipes out one of the two starbases in orbit and another K't'inga puts itself in the weapon's path, sacrificing the crew and ship to damage it. With more Klingon fighters on the way, one fighter must attempt to destroy the Planet Killer's escorts before it destroys the remaining starbase. Two more K't'inga''s sacrifice themselves and reduce the Planet Killer's fire-power to 25%, one more explosion would disable it. Then the ISS ''Kodos, another old-style Constitution-class ship, arrives and Sulu orders the fighter to disable it. Once done, the Kodos is lost in the mouth of the Planet Killer and the weapon is disabled, just before it engulfs the Excelsior. In token of gratitude, the Klingons give the Excelsior crew a Taj-class Bird-of-Prey fighter. Enemy of My Enemy * Stardate 9603.4 * K'ath protostar In further gratitude for saving Qo'nos, the Klingons send two K't'inga cruisers, the K'tanco and the Klothos, to escort the Excelsior to the edge of Klingon space. In hopes of finding cover, the trio of ships approach K'ath, only to find Chekov nearby threatening to make the protostar Sulu's grave. Two Miranda-class ships block their path and the Klingon cruisers take them on. Sulu sends the fighters out to assist the escorts, and they constantly call for extra assistance, straining the fighter that covers them. Unannounced, Chekov warps in and attacks the Excelsior. After the Enterprise takes heavy damage, it retreats. After all other enemy capital ships and fighters are eliminated, the Excelsior can proceed on its journey. Balok's War * Stardate 9606.3 * First Federation * Theta Cassidium The Excelsior continues onward and soon crosses into the First Federation. Without warning, the Fesarius, commanded by Balok, closes on the Excelsior and releases several radiation-emitting buoys. A fighter is launched to destroy them, but an explosion on the hangar deck prevents the launch of any further fighters. The fighter scrambles and eliminates all of the bouies, but then hundreds of First Federation fighters surround the Excelsior. They are easy to destroy, but there are many of them and the attack is difficult to repel. After all fighters are destroyed, Balok apparently lets the Excelsior go and the ship continues on its way. The Excelsior Incident * Stardate 9608.4 * Romulan Neutral Zone * Mare Leonaris The Excelsior crosses into the Romulan Neutral Zone and soon bumps into a squadron of scout fighters. Sulu orders the fighters to launch and the squad is eliminated, but three Romulan Cruisers de-cloak and surround the Excelsior. More fighters attack, and the capital ships constantly re-cloak, and then de-cloak again. Eventually, the Romulan attack is thwarted and the Excelsior moves on. Cast * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu and Hikaru Sulu (mirror) * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov and Pavel Chekov (mirror) Crew * Directed by Andrew Iverson and Henrik Markarian * Written by Andrew Iverson * Art Direction by Thomas Howell Background Information Federation The game creators made use of both canon and non-canon ship and story information from other licensed sources in this title. From the Federation, the Earth Spacedock, , , and Constitution-class refit were all created as highly-detailed computer-generated models for this game, as well as a reuse of the Akula-class destroyer created for Interplay's Star Trek: Starfleet Command game series. Models for enemy fighters and capital ships were also newly rendered or imported from other games created by different developers. New designs were used for the three types of Federation fighters were deployed, the antimatter warhead, and an additional starbase design. References Characters ;Hikaru Sulu ;Pavel Chekov Commander Gray ;Kael Federation starships ; USS Enterprise-A : (refit) ; USS Excelsior : ; USS Ranger : Imperial starships Akula-class The Akula-class was a type of Empire starship, a destroyer in the later 23rd century. ; ISS Betrayer (NCC-1095) : ("Vortex") ; ISS Phobos (NCC-1099) : ("The Way of All Empires") ; ISS Blackguard (NCC-1110) : ("Wormhole") ; ISS Renegade (NCC-1888) : destroyer in the service of the Terran Empire, under the command of Captain Kael. It escorted ISS Excelsior to Starbase 9 for repairs, and was defeated by fighters when Excelsior was forced to flee the outpost. ("Fire and Ice", "''Renegade") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe.'' ;ISS Reaper (NCC-1119) : ("Sunstorm") ; ISS Rogue (NCC-1122) : ("Sight Unseen") ''Constitution''-class Original configuration: ;ISS Banshee (NCC-1798) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Carnage (NCC-1655) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Excalibur (NCC-1664) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Hood (NCC-1703) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Kodos (NCC-1721): ("From Hell's Heart") Apparently named for the mirror Kodos. ;ISS Lexington (NCC-1709) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Potemkin (NCC-1657) : ("Tyranny of Numbers") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. Refit configuration: ;ISS Constellation (NCC-1017): ("From Hell's Heart") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Deceiver (NCC-1821) : ("Sight Unseen") ;ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) : ("Shattered Universe", "The Way of All Empires", "Sunstorm", "Vortex", "Mirror, Mirror") ;ISS ''Intrepid (NCC-1831): ("From Hell's Heart") The name is also used by vessels in the regular universe. ;ISS Relentless (NCC-1745) : ("Sunstorm") ''Excelsior''-class ;ISS Excelsior (NCC-2000) : (Appears in all levels) ;ISS Punisher (NCC-2002) : ("Sight Unseen") ''Miranda''-class The was a type of Empire starship in the later 23rd century. ;ISS Brigand (NCC-1807) : ("The Way of All Empires") ;ISS Havoc (NCC-1866) : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;ISS Malicious (NCC-1861) : ("Vortex") ;ISS Malevolent (NCC-1883) : ("Vortex") ;ISS Ranger ;ISS Ruthless (NCC-1855) : ("Enemy of My Enemy") Klingon starships : ;[[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]] : ("Fire and Ice") ;[[IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class)|IKS Bortas]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS Klothos|IKS Klothos]] : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;[[IKS Kronos One|IKS Kronos I]] : ("From Hell's Heart") ;[[IKS K'Tanco|IKS K'Tanco]] : ("Enemy of My Enemy") ;IKS Q'om : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") ;IKS Qud : ("From Hell's Heart") ;IKS Sod : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") Insurrection-class warship: ; IKS Chundab : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") ; IKS Jev : ("A Dish Best Served Cold") Birds-of-Prey: * Taj-class fighter * Insurrection-class warship Romulan starships ;RSE Actium : ("The Excelsior Incident") ;RSE Pharsalus : ("The Excelsior Incident") ;RSE Rubicon : ("The Excelsior Incident") ;RSE Rubicon : ("Vortex") Orion starships ;OCS ''Coridan : (large) ("Sight Unseen") ;OCS Skreed : ("Field of Honor") ;OCS Thelev : ("Tyranny of Numbers") ;OCS Threnody : (large) ("Field of Honor") Tholian starships Other starships * First Federation: ** Fesarius ** Balok's fighters * Space amoeba ** antibodies mirror universe Janus vortex An ion storm which exists in two points simultaneously, Janus Prime in the Federation, and Janus Ultima within the territory of the Tholians. The anomaly was duplicated in the mirror universe, and transposed the USS Excelsior and its mirror counterpart between the two realms. Sulu refers to this as a subspace wormhole. :A reference to the two-headed figure of Greek mythology, Janus. MIRV photon torpedo A MIRV photon torpedo is a weapon, a type of photon torpedo used in the mirror universe, employed aboard Phantom-class Imperial fighters. The type II MIRV can lock on to fighter craft and take their shields out, but is not very effective against starships. Type III will destroy fighters completely and is useful against starships as well. :In modern weaponry, the acronym MIRV stands for Multiple Independent Re-entry Vehicle, referring to missiles with multiple, individually targetable warheads designed to ''re-enter an atmosphere from space.'' In Star Trek: Shattered Universe, MIRV stands for Multiple Independent Reaction Vessels. This means that the torpedo splits into several individual guided torpedoes. Wraith-class fighter The Terran Empire seemed to favor using heavily-armed shuttle variants, or fighters, as a weapon of war. This is perhaps because, due to their barbarous nature, their production capability is far below that of their more cooperative mirror, the Federation. Many capital ships, such as the ISS Excelsior and ISS Enterprise are fitted with fighter hangars capable of carrying and launching up to ten fighters in two wings of five. Starbases are likewise fighter-capable and house at least 30 such vessels and maybe more. The Wraith is the basic Terran Empire fighter. It is only capable of impulse speeds, but its weapon complement is heavy enough to destroy a capital ship with a sustained assault. Similarly its shielding allows it to take at least three direct phaser hits from a capital ship before the hull is exposed to damage from further fire. Spectre-class fighter Spectre fighters are a heavier variant of the Wraith fighters. They have a heavier arsenal of weapons. It can withstand four direct hits before taking hull damage. This fighter is best used against capital ships but does fairly well against other fighters. After the first few levels of Star Trek: Shattered Universe, they are seen for the rest of the game. Phantom-class fighter The powerhouses of every fighter squadron, Phantom-class fighters are the strongest fighters the Terran Empire has to bring. It is very useful for taking down capital ships but does poorly against other fighters. Only skilled pilots can fight fighters without difficulty. When upgraded with type 3 weapons, it becomes a weapon of massive destruction, powerful enough to take down fighters in just one torpedo-burst, and disable capital ship shields quickly. This weapon is best used at the end of Star Trek: Shattered Universe when fighting fighters coming from the . Orion Corsair-Fighter Orion fighters are fast and manuverable with decent weaponry. As shown in several missions, Orion fighters usually attack in groups and are difficult to hit when battling them. Romulan Shrike-Fighter The Romulan Shrike fighter is armed with distruptors, disruptor pulses and a cloaking device. It is not very fast or powerful, but useful in dangerous sintuations. Shattered Universe de:Star Trek: Shattered Universe (PS2)